true friends
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: When Sasuke at long last returns, he is confused and hurt, but.... his old friends would never help him, not after what he did... will they?


Hi there! It's SAHikari and apparently I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or even Sakura. Go Figure!

This is my first story, It an ONESHOT because I'm still trying to figure out how this site works. I'm pretty sensitive so I ask that you do not supply me with flames because, well…. I'd break out in tears. Remember, this story makes more sense and is better if you read it s l o w l y. Absorb every word. Also, PEAS B NICE! Than-Q. Enjoy.

The sky darkened, clouds shadowed the valley, and a silhouette appeared from the menacing trees. SASUKE. He looked beside him and surveyed the area for anything suspicious. The only thing between him and the gates of Konoha were darkness and the cold wet blades of grass swaying in the wind. Two heavily armed guards wearing masks, one man one woman, stood at the door at which he wished to enter. He was bleeding, wounded, and weak. He could not stand up to them now, not in this condition at least.

The guards, high strung and tensed, felt a strange aura from Sasuke's area, and noticed a limping figure struggling towards them. Their weapons shook, and their hands grasped them ever so more. But then, a hand stretched out to them and a call for help was heard in that direction.

Help? HELP!!? When did THE Sasuke Uchiha ever need help? Sasuke paused, okay, he needed help.

The guards then realized that this person was not a threat. Their feet hurried off of the grass to help this mysterious ninja. The woman guard reached him first and slung him over his shoulder. The male turned, and walked behind the pair, giving them cover in case this ninja was not alone, and in more trouble than he realized.

They led him to a bench and lay him on it to give him rest. Ironically, this was the very same bench that he had set Sakura when he knocked her out. Sasuke felt very stupid….and sad. How could he be so cruel? She did not deserve that. Sasuke thought some more as one of the guards knelt down to heal his wounds. Come to think of it, how could she love him? He did not deserve that love. Much less a girl who said she would be loyal to him until the end unless he took interest in another girl.

The other guard took some food from his pocket and put it in front of Sasuke's head. "Eat it," he said, "it'll make you feel better…." His mouth opened behind the mask, as if to continue, but his partner turned to him, her eyes almost burning holes through her face cover.

It was bread. Sasuke took it and politely put it into his mouth. It was one of the best slices of bread he had ever had. It reminded him of his best friend, a certain idiot who always managed to annoy, and be a comforting companion, at the same time. Naruto. His bloodied mouth curved into a smile. He remembered the good old days. Days of friendship, comfort, and, dare he say it…… love. He had never loved, nor so he claimed, did he really love?

Did he really consider Sakura to love him? It was such a powerful word. He could almost see that dope's face and Sakura's distinct pink hair. His friends, who wanted to help him no matter what.

"That's what friends are." He stated out loud.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" said one of the guards, the girl.

"Oh, just thinking," he replied, finishing with one of his infamous "hns"

"It seems to me that you really are deep in thought." Whispered the male, "do you want us to bring you into the village and leave you alone to think some more?"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Please don't leave. I need some company" The pair nodded fiercely, and… was that pink hair flowing behind the mask? Was that a stupid face behind the cover?

The masks fell off revealing two very familiar faces that Sasuke knew,… and, he admitted it, loved.

"Guys, Naruto, Sakura. I've only been back for barely ten minutes and I'm already glad to be here."

The pink haired ninja had tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh, Sasuke-kun" and she wrapped her arms around him in an embracing hug. Naruto, not wanting to be left out joined in and hugged them both.

"Teme, you better not leave again." He cried.

Sasuke, his eyes starting to water, did something that he has never done before, **he smiled.** "Don't worry, I won't"

The End! Hope you liked it! Did Sasuke seem to ooc? I tried to make him seem more realistic, oh, and what I mean by Sasuke loving Naruto is a friendship love. _**Don't get dirty thoughts! Yuoi is sick and wrong!**_ If you enjoyed it, please review and tell me so! If not, politely tell me how I can improve, but please don't go saying something like Sasuke is a –_bleep_-. I happen to like him. Thanks 4 reading, and look for more of my work In the future!

P.S. Teme means crazy. Naruto calls Sasuke this a lot.

-kun after a male's name when spoken by a girl usually means that that girl is in love when the said boy.


End file.
